Marked
by CLOWNFISH14
Summary: Something's going on with slendy but he won't tell his friends in order to protect them but Jeff finds out and that leads to scientists needles and morphing
1. Chapter 1 my heart hurts

**It is a normal day at the creepypasta mansion and the little ones are going back to school...**

slender man talking 

''anyone else talking''

_thought's _

**Narrating **

* * *

"Slendy can you please make my lunch for me?\asked little ben as he gave him big eyes/

yes of course 

**said slendy as he used one of his tendrils to do it, he was already doing four different things, brushing smile dog, holding Jeff and jack apart so that they wouldn't kill each other, and making masky's lunch as well,... then he felt someone tug at his pant leg and found little sally**

yes what is it sally?

**aked slendy in a soft tone**

"can you please brush my hair for school?''

yes now turn around please

**he said, sally giggled and turned around while slendy grabbed a brush with his tendril and started to brush**

oh I almost forgot the dishes

"bye!

**screamed ben and masky as they ran out the door to school**

jack

**slendy said in a demanding tone, jack was there right away**

"yes?

**aked jack**

Please walk sally to school I don't want her to go alone there have been humans in the woods lately 

"ok come on sally''

**He said as he grabbed sally's hand and walked out the door, the door closed with snap and it was just slendy Jeff and smile in the house**

(slenderman Pov)

_finally all done I'm not feeling to good today I wonder why? Oh well I'm the slenderman ill get over it _

jeff did you want something special for breakfast? Tomorrow is your 21 birthday.

''Fuck ya! I didn't think anyone remembered my birthday!''

dont worry I certainly did not forget now what would you like?

"hm...blueberry pancakes with whip cream and chocolate syrup!''

Ok now please go take a shower you stink and don't worry about your food it will be done when you get down 

"Fuck you! I was going anyway!''

of course you were..

"aaaaaarg!''

**and with that he ran upstairs into the bathroom slamming the door causing slendy to wince **

_ugh...why does my chest hurt when I breath?... no matter I have work to do_

_Ones I was done Jeff came down in his usual white hoodie and jeans I set his breakfast on the table and went to clean the counter's _

"sweet thanks this looks delish!''

yes...your welcome 

_i said clutching my heart... ugh... it Wong stop hurting_

''hay slendy?...slendy?...slendy!

huh...yes? What is it?

''ya are you ok there? You don't look so good.

I'm not so sure if i could look any different from now but I assure you I am fine

"are you sure?...

Yes! now are you done?!

"ok calm down and put those away... ok?

_those? What does he mean by... oh my tendrils are out?! What's gotten into me?... ugh my heart hurts!..._

hay calm down your hyperventilating!

stop!

_I ran _

''hay!

(Jeff the killer Pov)

_He ran so I ran after him_

''hay wait get back here!''

_He ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him I herd the sink turn on and the sound of someone vomiting... what's wrong with him I've never seen him like this before_

(slenderman Pov)

_i can't hold it I'm going to vomit! Ive never vomited before so this should be fun,...I turned the sink on leaned over the toilet and opened my mouth... it was hell not only could I not breath but the taste was horrible and coppery! ...and my heart won't stop hurting!...I few minutes in my knees buckled ..i herd Jeff screaming but I couldn't hear what he was saying but then I herd something... it was like someone calling to me no chanting to me...i need to go into the basement __ I don't know why but...no... does someone know about the mark on my chest?!... if so why the basement?_

(jeff the killer Pov)

"come on let me in what's wrong?! Let me help!... ugh come on!

_That's it wares jack? He should be home by now... but just then I herd someone come in the door... speak of the devil...I ran down stairs up to jack and grabbed his shoulders_

''whats wrong? _he asked in a worried tone _

"something's wrong with slendy come on! _i ran up the stairs and to the bathroom door jack right behind me and when he herd him vomit he went crazy trying to open the door _

"he locked it can you please use one of your tools to try and open it?_I asked hoping he kept that kinda stuff on him like all doctor's do _

"yes I have a bone pick and a scalpel_ he then proceeded to pick the lock with the firs one and to my surprise it actually worked! We ran in and saw slendy panting over the toilet his mouth was open and I have to say I was expecting something more gruesome but his mouth looks pretty normal a bit wide and ya there are pointed teeth but nothing more than that... jack crouched next to him and started rubbing circles on his back as he continued to hack but when I leand in to get a better look I saw that he wasn't hacking bile like he should be no that was blood jack must have seen it to because he turned to me and asked for help_

''help with what?

Getting him to the heeling wing of course!

O ya I keep forgetting we have one of those_ I said as crouched down next to slendy _

''hay its ok are you done? _he nodded weekly _

''that's good do you think you can stand?_ he got up but started to sway and fall so I coght him he's so light but what else was I expecting from the slenderman he's all skin and bones I think he's lighter than me... so I just picked him up bride stile and started to walk to the nursery thing feeling jacks eyes on me the whole time _

* * *

**Well I bet your all wondering what's wrong with slendy,... well I can give you a hint he's always had a mark over his heart its a circle with an X through it its for summoning him but who would want to summon the slenderman? Read and find out! ^_~**


	2. Chapter 2 Note

**Slendy's in the infirmary sitting in a chair because he doesn't want a bed while jack and Jeff try to talk to him...**

* * *

(Jeff the killer Pov)

"come one slendy open your mouth so I can check your temp!

_I yelled he seemed to be doing better but he's bean so stubborn!...maybe jack can get him to open his mouth?_

"hay jack can you help me here?

Ya here hand me the thermometer

_I gave it to him and he took a seat in front of slendy _

can you please open your mouth?

No I don't see the reason why

to take your temp we need to no if you have a fever

Well I assure you i do not have a fever nor will I ever have a fever 

Fine you did this mot me

_Jack got up and started to cover the thermometer in lube...o my god is he doing what I think he is?!_

what are you doing?

making sure its nice and slippery we don't want anything to rip now do we? Jeff hold him dow-

no wait ok you win ill open my mouth

_He opened his mouth thank god I thought he was really going to do it!_

Well you were right you don't have a fever but will you tell us what wrong?

_asked jack who I now have new respect for _

nothing is wrong I simply ate to much

"cut the crap slendy that was blood! Now tell us what's up!

_oops I didn't mean to snap like that..._

i don't know

_bull shit! He knows he's just not telling us but why?_

Well just to make sure I want to get a Ct scan stat

_said jack he's probably in doctor mode right now no use trying to fight it _

there is no need now please can I go? I have work to do.

as soon as you take off your cloths and get into a hospital gown

i refuse to take off my clothing 

dont worry you'll have a changing room and the gown covers up pretty well it just has a deep v neck so that doctors can take vitals and stuff

no 

''just do it slendy its just to make sure you aren't dying or anything

_i said handing him the gown _

no I refuse now why won't you let me leave?!

_i was about to yell at him some more but jack stepped up to talk_

Is it the ct scans your worried about or is it the changing part?

_i went still and I could see slendy go rigid... what was he hiding?... finally he answered _

i just don't want you to see me...

fine you can keep your cloths on but please get rid of any metal things be it a penny or a button

_He nodded and jack led him into the ct room I was left in the waiting room god how big is this place? I herd slendy and his brothers made it but this is a little much don't ya think?_

_When they came back slendy was dusting off his suite and putting in his cufflinks, jack was going to the light room to look at the pictures, when slendy left I followed jack into the room _

''so what's wrong with him?

_I asked waiting for that bad news _

i don't know?

_what did he just say that?_

''what do you mean you don't know?!

Well I always new his organs were going to be different but...

"but what?

Well you know how we all used to be human right?

"right

Well he was never human so I wasn't ready for this

"and this is?

_i asked getting nervous _

well he has a black heart and beats every 10 seconds,... he only has three ribs on each side but there wider than ours so it looks ok,... he also has spikes on his spine he said they grow when head's in his hunting form same with his hips he said it's to scare off animals and stuff his lungs look normal a bit thin but normal his stomach is normal two same with everything else but he has...

_has? Has what!?_

three extra organs one of them covers his whole back on the inside he said that's ware he keeps his tendrils the other one is next to his heart he said it enables him to teleport the last one covers his whole brain which by the way is amazing! He uses 88% of his brain! And he said that the organ covering it holds most of his memory's

"so what's wrong with him?

Well it looks like he must suffered from a panic attack that's it...

"that's it?! Are you kidding me? That's bullshit!

_I ran out of the room and decided to investigate there are still rooms I've never been in maybe I can find a clue? Hm...ah ha there hase to be an attic!_

_So I ran to the fourth floor and started looking for an attic door I was about to give but then I found a closet and decided to go for it and sure enough there was the attic door...I pulled it open and went up the stairs it was a small round room with a piece of paper in the middle of it I picked it up and read _

* * *

_ NOTE_

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN YOU HAVE FOUND THE ATTIC DONT WORRY I BLESSED IT WHEN THE MONSTERS WEREN'T HOME BUT NOW IM**

** TRAPPED HERE MY NAME IS WILLIAM T CHURCH AND I AM A MONSTER SCIETIST I HAVE A SMALL GROUP OF SCIENTISTS BUT THE NUMBER**

** KEEPS GROWING THEY TO WANT THE MONSTER PINNED TO A TABLE THAT IS WHY WE ARE WORKING ON A WAY TO CAPTURE HIM THERE ARE**

** CURRENTLY THREE LIVING IN THE HOUSE THEY ARE ALL MONSTERS THE OLDEST ONE IS NAMED SPLENDERMAN HE IS THE MOST MATURE OF **

**ALL OF THEM HE SEEMES TO TAKE CARE OF THE OTHER ONES THE YOUNGEST ONE IS NAMED TRENDERMAN AND HE IS THE LEEST**

** THREATENING MOSTLY BECAUSE HE HAS NO TENDRILS A BILT IN WEPON THAT COMES OUT OF THERE BACKS BUT WE ARE AFTER THE MIDDLE**

** CHILD SLENDERMAN HE IS SMALL AND THINNER THAN THE REST BUT HE IS THE MOST BLOOD THERSTY **** QUITE AND SMART HE IS THE **

**BIGGEST THREAT AMONG THEM AND ****HE IS THE MOST POWERFUL I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT MAKES SUCH A STONG CREATURE TICK. WE HAVE**

** TRIED OUT DIFFORENT WAYS TO ****CAPTURE THEM BUT SO FAR ALL HAVE FAILD BUT EACH TIME WE GET CLOSER AND THE MONSTER IS SLOWLY**

** STRUGGLING TO GET OUT AT THIS**** RATE WE WILL HAVE HIM IN NO TIME. ARE BASE IS AT THE END OF THE WOOÐS I HOPE MY TEAM FINDS ME **

**SOON ANTIL THEN I CAN GIVE YOU THIS INFORMATION ACTIVATE THE SYMBOL IN THE basement!**

**1/5/1897**

* * *

_WHAT THE HELL? What symbol I started to look around the room the place was falling apart the wall paper is peeling off the walls and there's a body in the corner...THER'S A BODY IN THE CORNER?! ewe this must be the guy who wrote the note hehe sick bastard ...inleft him there and went down stairs it didn't take long for me to find the basement but then slendy appeared in front of me _

what are you doing?

''Going in the god damn basement why?!

no reason I was just curious 

Well you know what?! Fuck you for not letting us help you fuck you fuck you fuck you!

_i was so mad I tackled him down the stairs we landed in a heap I tried to punch him but he grabbed my fist and threw me off him I lost control I grabbed my knife from my pocket I then herd the door open the kids are back from school they all ran down the stars to ware me and slendy were fighting I lunged but he punched me in the face I got back up but this time I noticed the symbol scratched into the floor this had to be it _how long did you know this was here !

i don't know what your-

jeff calm down we found out he couldn't see the mark years ago now please put the knife down

_i didn't believe him I lunged again but missed and cut slendy' shirt and there was a mark like the one on the floor no way how does he not know about the floor when he's got the same symbol on his chest jack spoke again _

slendy are you sure you can't see the mark on the floor?

i don't know what you are talking about 

then do you know about the one on your chest?

ugh please don't remind me... wait are you telling me there the same?

um ya why?

we need to leave right now 

this_ time I spoke _

not so fast I still need to teach you a lesson!

and_ this time i threw my knife it got stuck in his shoulder and he dropped to his knees no no no I didn't mean to do that! What am I doing?! Blood dripped from his shoulder onto the mark and it began to glow and so did the one on his chest oh no what did I do? He screamed and started to claw at his chest both symbols were getting brighter jack and the rest ran up to him JEFF WHAT DID YOU DO screamed jack_

_"I don' know but we have to get out of here! There was a bright light and then everything went black_

* * *

_Well that's it for today make sure to follow and favorite this story!_

_Well Jeff really did it this time I'm sure you know where there going if you read the story summary _

_I don't have a specific day or time for my updates so it might be a day... might be 10 days who knows?...I'm so evil ^_~_


	3. Chapter 3 What have i done

_4_(jeff **the killer Pov)**

_I woke up in a white room, white walls white sealing but the front wall was made of glass and I could see people in white coast looking at me through it and writing stuff down on there clip boards, my body felt like led and it was hard to keep my eyes open, I managed to say something _

''where am I?"

"I don't know but its your fault were stuck here!"

_i_ know_ that voice its jack!, I got up despite the way my body protested and saw jack in the corner of the room, but he wasn't wearing his blue jacket and black pants or anything like that... he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and white pants no shoes but he did still have his mask,_

"where is every body?"

_He got up walked towards me and sat down next to me_

"sally, ben, and masky were taken to a different room smiled dog is in the room next to us and I still don't know where slendy is are you happy?"

"great how do we get out of this?"

_i asked feeling really guilty and scared knowing that this was my falt and that the others were in danger_

"we don't first of all they have 24 hour surveillance second they have five different pad locks for each door and third we dont know where the others are so how would we get them out of here? O ya and we don't have our weapons

_i was about to say something when the door opened and a scientist and four body guards with bullet proof vests and stun guns came in jack stood up immediately so I did to, the scientist walked up to us I saw fear in his eyes and I herd one of the body guards say freaks then the scientist said something I was not expecting _

**ok now take off your cloths and follow me if you do not cooperate I will have to use force and we don't want anything bad to happen on the first day now do we?**

_before I could protest jack took off his shirt and started to take off his pants I looked away and started to undress myself when we were done the scientist put some futuristic looking handcuffs on jack and spoke_

**you first come with me and do not struggle.**

_they took jack and walked out of the room leaving me with the two other body guards, who were now whispering to each other I kept hearing freak here and there, but what bothered me the most was that I was naked in front of them! God I'm so pissed at myself ...after what felt like hours they came back, but something was wrong jack was slumped and he had shot marks on his arms and shoulders, he was pale the scientist told him to get dressed and for me to come with him he took the cuffs off jack and put them on me I instantly couldn't feel my arms it felt like they were numb as they led me out of the room I thought i herd jack say something "good luck" this is gunna suck isn't it _

_As they led me through the halls I got a good look at how this place worked there were animals in cages and weird animals with extra limbs and heads they were being tested on in some rooms there so many scientists there had to be ten it each room we past but then I saw a room with no scientist but a huge glass tube in the middle of it and in that tube was a slim looking figure with his hands on the glass he seemed to have a collar on I wonder what its for? But just then he banged on the glass and the collar lit up I herd a high pitched sequel and he lay motionless on the floor, " slendy! I screamed only to be punched in the gut by one of the body guards I looked back but it didn't look like he herd me we went into an elevator I could tell by the buttons that there were ten floors this place is huge! we went to the third floor there were a lot of people in lab coats in the halls some looked away others glared and some looked plane terrified of me we finally went into a room with the word examination on it this didn't look good, the room had a table in the middle of it and I counter fool of equipment knives scissors scalpels MY KNIFE and jacks scalpel down to sally's teddy bear and bens axe the scientist told _

**please take a seat on the table while I get something real quick**

_i hesitantly took a seat on the table, when he got back he had a cart of syringes all full of different colored liquids the body guards took my handcuffs and split them so that my hands weren't stuck together but then they stuck my cuffs to the table so I couldn't get off the scientist grabbed a rolling chair and took a seat in front of me_

**(No ones Pov)**

**Project 2 what is your name?**

"Jeff

**anything else?**

"jeff the killer. are ya happy ya Dick?

**my my what a bad mouth you have Jeff you wouldn't want to be punished would you? **

"...no...

**Well then what do you say?**

"...im...im

**I'm im?**

"I'm sorry! Ok

**good you should be now how old are you?**

"um what's the date?

**its February 16th 2014 **

"then I'm 21

**Oh then its your birthday?**

"...ya

**That's good to know now why do you kill?**

"...I kill because... its fun

**Yes I thought so that's what project 3 said **

"who's project 3?

**jack now, why does project 3 kill?**

"He likes to dissect human organs

**do you know why project 7 kills?**

smile dog?

**yes**

"to eat

**good do you think that ok because its a dog?**

ya I mean its not like he's a murderer he is an animal he is part wolf.

**good so far its machine up nicely why do projects 4 5 and 6 not kill? The little ones**

"they don't like to kill they only like to scare people if they end up dead it was probably not part of the plan, and they have names ya know!

**yes I do know there names ben, masky, and little sally, yes I know them well they have already been asked these questions after you we will try to get the big guy to talk if he can talk but that will be difficult its hard to keep it under control and conscious at the same time **

"bastard

**what was that?**

"nothing

**That what I thought, now why does project 1 kill?**

"...to...to

**to? Come on project 2 you know this one don't you?**

"he kills to... eat

**so you know that it eats human flesh?**

"ya

**even though it knows better? It thinks like us and is highly intelligent you think its ok to eat us?**

um I don't know

**and your ok with that just because it says so? Is it fun to know?**

"well... um..its a little gross but ya

**have you ever seen it hunt?**

"no

**do you know its name?**

"um ya its slenderman right?

**wrong. did it not accur to you that we made that name up for it? And that it could be hiding its name for some reason?**

"...um...I didn't really think about it

**did it ever say that its name was slenderman or slendy? Did it even say it had a name?**

"...um..no

**do you wonder?**

"...ya I guess

**Do you know how many tentacles it has?**

"12

**really how do you know this?**

"he told me

**are they all the same length and with?**

"no he... he has two tendrils that are red and there longer than the others he said he only uses them when he has to.

**oh really? How interesting... no are you ready for your examination?**

"no

**ok here we go**

**(Jeff the killer Pov)**

_after the questions the two body guards laden me down on the table and restrained my arms and legs that's when he bright out an empty syringe _

**i am simply taking a blood sample now be quiet or else I will gag you**

_That shut me up he stuck it in the crook of my arm which hurt a little but I'm used to way more pain than this, next he got one of the full syringes it had a pink liquid in it when he stuck me with that I began to shiver Why is it so damn cold in here?! The next one made it so hot it felt like I was on fire the last one was clear and when they stuck me with that I couldn't move at all not even my mouth I felt like a vegetable they took off the restraints and another guy walked into the room he had a name tag that said doctor max he had gloves on _

**ok project 2 this is doctor max he will give you your examination now **

_and with that the scientist left the room leaving me with the old guy, he had a smile on that gave me the creeps and then he started to poke my stomach and face then he moved to my arms he lifted them bent them I can't even move!... then he started poking at my legs then he went to far and grabbed my... well you know and started poking around there God this is so embarrassing then he did something that nearly caused me to stop breathing he stuck two of his fingers up my butt I squeaked god damn that hurts what the fuck! poor Jeff poor sally poor masky god only knows what it was like for them and no wonder jack looked so out of it they are so not going to be able to do this to slendy... if that's his name... when he was done harassing me he injected me with something and left the room I soon realized that I was able to move but as soon as I moved a finger the scientist came back _

**come on your done lets get you back to your room**

_we went back the same way we came but then we stopped by slendy's room there had to be 20 guys in there slendy was just standing there as that started to lift the glass tube up as soon as it was up four tendrils struck four guys blood splat on the glass I herd screams they started stung gunning the tendrils which caused them to go limp he screamed another high pitched scream which caused the glass to crack at the edges the scientist that was with me ran up to a mic in front of the room and spoke_

**Project 1 please calm down we don't was to knock you out now please stop attacking at ones! **

_He didn't stop there were more screams from scientists as they were bean impaled more scientists came into the room he spoke again_

**Project 1 if you do not come quietly we will have to hurt you'r friends now STOP!**

_this time he did stop the scientist pute what looked like a metal straight jacket on him and led him out of the room when he passed me i could almost feel the panic coming off him he wasn't wearing white cloths like us he was wearing black ones and his room had a red symbol on the floor the same nor that was in our house? This is getting weirder and weirder. when we finally got to my room I just about collapsed jack was asleep in the corner so I crawled next to him and slept to. what have I done?_

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it I want to thank hello and purest of hearts for leaving comments on my story thank you so much ^_~**


	4. Chapter 4 A plan

**Hay lets just say its been five days since they were taken its not that long of a time skip so I know you'll make it **

**I love comments they make me feel loved and I can try to answer any questions if you have any or better yet! You can ask for something to happen to a certain character or just let something happen by itself or even have someone say something you want them to say you just need to ask and ill see what I can do ^_~**

* * *

_(slender man pov)_

_I woke up to the smell of blood, I looked around and saw that I was still in the glass tube and two men put a piece of bloody meat through a slot in the tube, it landed inside with a thud and the men took off there gloves and took out there clip boards and stared at me. Truth be told I was really hungry and I knew I should eat to keep my strength up but... it looked like they were waiting for something... so I got into a sitting position which was surprisingly painful and I found myself making a hissing noise as I did it. The scientists looked at me more intensely, maybe they thought I was hissing at them, stupid humans I would kill them all if I they didn't have my friends... speaking of which I hope there ok... ones I got in a comfortable position I looked at what they gave me and I have to say it was quite disgusting if I do say so myself. It was a lamb head, I poked it and looked at the men and tilted my head they took the hint and wrote something down and put a hook through the slot and took the head out and left...I guess I don't get food then?_

(masky pov)

_when I woke up I looked down to see sally and ben asleep under each arm, they fell asleep crying again like me... its been a while but I don't know how long it can't be that long...I think. The people here are scary they touch us tie us to tables and make us talk about friends in bad ways, they prick us and poke us. Sally's getting weaker and we've all lost wait, the food here isn't that bad but it isn't good ether. Just then a man came in with three tays of food, I shook sally and ben they woke with a start but calmed down when they knew it was me, we stayed in the corner until the man left, the food was left on the floor so we got up to go eat._

(smile dog pov)

_another day! Another day! Another day! Bark! Bark! Bark!... oh wait I'm still here aren't I... well shit...hm...maybe I can kill the new guy he seemed like he could be tasty, well tastier than the last one hope. Oh! I here something someone's coming it has to be the new guy it must has to... the door opened and there in the flesh was the new food guy the one who brings me my kibble, when he was closing the door behind him I took the chains to launch myself at his throat but I missed so I just started biting his legs, I growled and yelled at him knowing he couldn't understand but I did it anyway._

"BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!"

_Damn you for taking my friends! Give them back! I'll kill you!_

_I was about to bite off his Dick before a jolt of pain shot through by body, I whined and fell my vision blurred... but as soon as it came it left so I jumped back up and growled but there was no one in the room anymore he must have stunned me to get away... or keep his tiny- never mind its time to eat._

(jeff the killer pov)

_I woke up with a splitting headache, I looked to my left and saw that jack was still sleeping so I just got up dusted myself off and walked towards the glass wall, there were scientists writing things down and talking, there mouths moved but I couldn't here what they were saying it was a sound proof room, so quiet I could almost here my blood move through out my body, but you learn to get used to it... I have yet to see slendy again after that incident and I hope we can meet up soon on better terms but now was not the time. If we could some how meet up with the others maybe we can form a plan?...I GOT IT_!...i pounded on the glass until someone walked to the microphone and pressed the button.

"project 2 what do you think your doing?"

"I want to see my friends!"

"that is not possible"

"why the fucking not?!"

"If you all gain up against us it will be...a problem"

"then can I see one? Of my friends?"

"hmm..."

"ill be quiet for the rest of the day!"

"let me ask"

_i herd the line go dead and a couple minutes later it was a man who spoke"_

"ok which one do you want to see"

"I would love to see my dear friend project 1"

"no pick someone else"

"What!? No"

"that's not an option"

"what if I said I could make him behave"

"I suppose... ok stay there I'm coming in"

_great! I looked at jack, he was still asleep I guess these past few days really wore him out...I herd the door open and there was the old scientist scientist guy, I walked up to him and he put on the handcuffs. Ones we were there I saw slendy with his hands against the glass his tendrils flicked and twitched and he looked skinnier than normal, his cheek bones were more visible and he seemed slumped from his usual straight back and good posture. They opened the door and let me in then they quickly exited the room, the glass tube around slendy started to lift and I saw him almost crawl like and animal to get out his tendrils were wild and his body almost trembled with stress, when he was out he just stood right outside it and stared at me and tilted his head._

"hay slendy I need to talk to you get over here real quick"

_He nodded and walked over to me and crouched next to me so that we were about the same height, but it was kind of weird I've never seen him walk long distances he usually slender walks which probably means he can't use any of his powers at the moment. I leaned in to whisper in his none existent ear _

"ok you need to ask to talk to someone and repeat what I say to them ok?"

_He nodded and leaned closer ready to hear it._

"ok so on one of my walks to the examination room I over herd two guys talking about a monthly clean up where they take all of there projects and move them to a temporary room in the basement of the building so I was thinking that when they open the doors me and jack and whoever you tell and whoever they tell... basically everyone will start acting nuts so all of there attention will be on restraining us.

This part is for you to do don't pass this part on...you have to be really good and quiet during that time so that they can focus on us and only send a couple of people for you, jack told me that there was less security around sally so jack is going to tell her to go to your room and lift the glass tube so that you can use your high pitched scream and break the glass outside get out and help us by slenderwalking us out of here.

"um ah what about the color?"

_He said pointing to his neck_

"don't worry I know where the key is. The doctor has it on a string around his neck I found out two days ago when the sick bastard was giving me a check up, the end of it is shaped like a decagon which matches the decagon shaped hole in your color I can ask masky to swipe it on his next check up he's really good at that kinda stuff... so...ya...that's it but I still have a couple more minutes with you so...

"thank you... for everything I'm sorry that I didn't let you help, didn't let you know...im sorry.

_i was just about crying at this point I couldn't believe he was saying this!_

"are you kidding me? I'm the one who got us stuck it this hell hole! Its the least I can do!"

"you didn't mean to get us hear and here you are 5 days in and you already have a plan...I'm so proud you've grown so much.

_and then he did something weird, he leand in and hugged me I've never seen him touch anyone this much unless he was killing them... it felt odd it wasn't like any hug I've ever had it was cold and warm at the same time his head was just about touching mine and it felt tingly his breaths were sooooo sloooow it was crazy hack wasn't kidding when he said he was different... speaking of which I felt his heart beat... beat... beat, it was so slow and calming in a way. When he finally drew back he turned around and walked back under the tube it was just about time to go, just on time the scientist came in and took me back to my room... _

_now we have a plan we just need to wait 23 days until it goes into action hold on guys!_

* * *

**Ok I'm sorry I'm really sorry I know this was a bad chapter but there will be action just give it some time and love **

**And sorry it took so long I don't have a lot of free time **

**Please leave a comment see you next time ^_~**


End file.
